How fast can your life change?
by ElvithienAranel
Summary: Bitten, One Shot / Du siehst etwas, was du nicht sehen solltest. Wie wird dein Leben sich dadurch verändern? (vielleicht wird eine Geschichte mit den Charakteren von "Bitten" folgen, dann wäre dies hier sozusagen der Prolog)


Blaue Augen blickten aus dem Gebüsch. Weit aufgerissen schauten sie voller Angst und Verwirrung aus dem Gebüsch des Waldes auf die kleine Lichtung, auf der sich zur gleichen Zeit etwas Unglaubliches zutrug. Die Augen gehörten zu einer jungen Frau, die im Unterholz hockte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte all ihre Gefühle wider. Eigentlich sollte sie davon laufen bei dem, was sie beobachtete, doch sie war wie festgewachsen.

Auf der Lichtung befanden sich zwei Männer; sie schienen eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu haben, die jeden Moment eskalieren konnte. Von ihrem Versteck aus konnte die Frau nicht verstehen, vorüber die beiden Männer sich stritten. Was sie aber an ihrem Platz verharren ließ und die Angst in ihrem Inneren schürte, waren Veränderungen, die sich bei den Männern einstellten. Ihre Gesichter wurden schmerzverzerrt, sie fielen auf ihre Knie, ihre Körper veränderten sich; die Frau konnte bis zu ihrem Versteck die Knochen brechen hören; und dann war die Verwandlung vollzogen, auf der Lichtung standen zwei große Wölfe. Einer war pechschwarz, der andere hatte hellbraunes Fell. Die Wölfe knurrten sich gegenseitig an und begannen, aufeinander loszugehen...

...und dann entfuhr der Frau ein spitzer Schrei! Sie blickte im gleichen Moment noch ängstlicher und erschrockener drein, und ihre blauen, weit aufgerissenen Augen blickten auf die beiden Wölfe, die jetzt alle beide in ihrer Bewegung innehielten und ihre Köpfe in die Richtung der jungen Frau drehten. Sie streckten ihre Nasen in die Luft und fingen den Geruch der Frau ein. Die Wölfe blickten sich kurz an und dann begannen sie sich auf das Unterholz zuzubewegen. Die Frau verharrte noch einen Moment, vielleicht einen Moment zu lange, dann löste sich ihre Starre und sie begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzurennen, weg von den Wölfen, die sie verwirrten.

Ihr Gehirn konnte keine logische Verbindung zwischen den zwei Männern und den Wölfen ziehen. Übernatürliche Wesen sowie Werwölfe konnten in den Augen der jungen Frau einfach nicht existieren. Sie rannte weiter, konnte hören, dass die Wölfe mittlerweile die Jagd eröffnet hatten und immer näher kamen, wie die Frau nach einem kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter bestätigen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, den Wölfe zu entkommen, sie hatte nur zwei Beine im Gegensatz zu den Vierbeinern, die sie verfolgten, doch die Frau wollte noch nicht aufgeben, auch wenn die Situation aussichtslos war. Sie rannte weiter durch den Wald, die Blätter an dem Bäumen begannen sich zu verfärben, der Herbst war da. Die Wölfe waren an die Frau herangekommen, sie schnappten nach ihren Fesseln. Die Frau schrie auf, versuchte noch ein wenig schneller zu laufen, doch ihre Energie war ausgeschöpft.

Dann, eine Wurzel übersehend, stolperte die junge Frau und fiel auf den von Blättern bedeckten Waldboden, sie versuchte, schnell wieder aufzustehen, sie hob ihren Kopf, und ihre blauen Augen blickten geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen eines Wolfes. Die Wölfe hatten sie. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Die Frau wusste nun, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war. Der Wolf vor ihr sah sie einfach nur an. Dann knurrte er, gab dem Zweiten den entscheidenden Befehl. Die Frau spürte den Schmerz, der Wolf hatte sie gebissen. Sie sank zurück auf den Waldboden, drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Der blaue Himmel eines milden Herbsttages. Der Schmerz nahm ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, vernebelte ihr die Sinne. Ihre blauen Augen schlossen sich, und Dunkelheit kehrte ein.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentliche. Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen/Reviews freuen :) Kritik ist auch gerne gesehen, ich möchte mich ja auch verbessern! Ich entschuldige mich für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**ElvithienAranel**


End file.
